


Junky Omorashi (Because Its a Thing Now YAY)

by turtles_and_converse_1800



Category: KoRn
Genre: Caden Im sorry, Crack, M/M, Omorashi, i hate myself for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtles_and_converse_1800/pseuds/turtles_and_converse_1800
Summary: 12 year old, sleep deprived girl writes fanfiction that was jokingly brought up with her friend, so she decides to continue what they started...Aka Jon and Munky are hella fucking gay, and then Jon wets himself and everything goes to shit





	Junky Omorashi (Because Its a Thing Now YAY)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi there, obviously sleep deprived person who decided it would be a good idea to read this.
> 
>  
> 
> I really wanna die and i regret almost everything  
> (also yes im fucking aware that there are spelling errors those are intentional)
> 
>  
> 
> OH THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY BUDDY CADEN
> 
>  
> 
> HI CADEN (if ur reading this) IM SORRY FOR MAKING THIS
> 
>  
> 
> GO AHEAD AND HATE ME ITS FINE

Bonathan Bavis was a thicc boi ™ but he also has no balladder controll  
and he was also fuckinf gay. So 1 day Jon and Monkey had gay sex AS BROS BECAUSE THEY NOT GAY (even tho Jon was rlly fugkin gay) and Jon had 2 pee but Monky was all like 

"nah m8 ur fiiiiiine"  
but Jon was not fine 

so he went to FeldlE and Heds rooms and asked if he could use the br but they were all

"XDXDXDXD BR IS FOR W E E B S"

And jon was now sad boi cuz he was not a hentai loving, tentacle porn watching baby witha high ptched voice and a mini skirt

But bmunky woupd have liked to see jon in a miniskirt but OH WWELL

So jon holds in his piss but he really gotta go but he has to pperform in THREE SECONDS (bum bum bUM) so he goes n this stage and he says  
"Howdy Im Jonny, Jonny the Davis'

and the crowd is al "16374JAHDGAUQIGDJWGWKSZUDGW NO UNDERTALE ON OUR CRISTIN SEVR"

so then jon is singing cuz thats whut he gets paid for and then suddenly he.bumps into.munky and 

he pees everywhere

 

and the two fanppl in the front start collecting it to clone him l8r on but thats a different story but he starts pissing and everyone is svreaming and everyone runs away

 

and then jon and munky and hed a nd feldy r there now and feldy says "thats hawt" and then Monkey and Jon have sex again

 

 

The end


End file.
